Darkness Rising - Falling Skies
by Zgogery
Summary: Dan finished them all off, or so you thought. Now, what do you think he will do with just a bit of magic? Care to find out? Read on. This is the second story in my Darkness Rising Series ON HIATUS
1. Chapter I

Dislaimer: Danny Phantom - Bitch Hartmann

Elidar + Basic Idea - OceanBreeze7

Heru,Kelly, Inferno, a couple other OC's, and everything else- Me

Let The show commense

This continues EXACTLY where The Enemy Within cut off

Sorta like Halloween, or was that something else?

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWRITTEN AND EXTENDED

Suddenly, Kelly she realized something, Why was HE dead, not her? As if on cue, The door opened and Dan walked in. "Well, now that I am the only one of me again lets see, where were we?"

All of a sudden there were 10 of him. They all Grabbed different tools or implements of torture and got to work. 4 had potato peelers. 2 had sets of razor sharp needles, 2 had lighters, 1 had a set of knives, and one had a small knife and a bottle of lemonjuice (that shit stings in when in cuts and scrapes). They all were at this for 8 hours straight and when it was all over, Dan knew what he needed to know. He proceeded to drag her by what little hair she had left to Elidar's Chambers and said one word,"Dinner"

(There, I combined all 3 options of torture that were voted for)

Kelly Actually Jumped in Elidar's mouth just to escape Dan. Dan merely smiled as he walked out of the room thinking one thing. That mark on Kelly's arm and the knowledge she had given up was interesting.

He flew out of his castle and towards the remains of Vlad's Portal. As he left the ghost zone, he oriented himself towards England, specifically London.

While Dan's clone was going to investigate this 'magic' Dan went to The remains of Pandora's Temple. There he found Pandora's Box. He broke it into pieces as he absorbed the piece of energy that was in the center that generated the creatures that came out of the box. He could then begin his true reign over his power as he flew to Vlad's portal and went Amity Park. He released the 300 worst things from the box in the center of the city and sat back and watched after creating a shield around the city so no one could escape. If he was to take on this wizard world he needed no distractions. This destruction of his had only been national, not global. Now that America had fallen, He had started to attack other countries. He then teleported to his clone and destroyed him as he continued where his clone left off. His clone had made it to the outskirts of London. He then proceeded to transform to his teenage form and make his way into the city. As he arrived he went to the corner where the Leaky Cauldron was. You see, during the 8 hours of torture Kelly had endured, had had removed her magical core without killing her, after which he absorbed it. It was a little weird actually he had never felt something like this before, he felt more powerful than ever.

First things first though, a magical recepticle. He went through the Leaky Cauldron and could not resist the cruel sneer that appeared on his face. These magicals were pigs. He came to a quick decision. He Exploded in a burst of his ghostly fire and destroyed everything inside. Absorbing magical cores and magical artifacts. When Aurors got there, the only survivor was a young teen just outside the door while a dark mark hung in the air.

(Dan absorbed Kelly's magic, so He can summon the dark mark but Voldemort does not control him)

When it was finally all sorted out it was announced that the only survivor was a young muggleborn that had yet to be identified but it was, in fact, Death Eaters that had destroyed The Leaky Cauldron. It being the end of the summer and the tri-wizard tournament been hosted at Hogwarts the year before this only added credence to Voldemort's return. The people of magical Britain had been so sure that he couldn't possibly be back and to several people, this was an eye-opener. Maybe that Potter boy was telling the truth. Maybe he-who-must-not-be-named WAS back.

Dan had been feigning exhaustion, but had eventually fallen asleep, and awoken at . He opened his eyes and saw a nurse gasp, then run off. She cam back a few minutes later with a couple of Aurors. They acted how you would normally act around a traumatized 14 year old boy. They introduced themselves as Aurors Dawlish and Kingsley. Kingsley started off by saying,"What is your name?" "D-D-Daniel. D-Daniel Williams."Dan said, as he acted how his pathetic younger self would of. It was a random name that he had just thought of to use."Well Danny, Can you tell us what happened?" Kingsley replied, or seemed to want to. Dawlish cut him off by saying gruffly,"Boy, what happened in there so over a dozen fully trained witches and wizards died yet a young muggleborn still in school managed to survive?"

Dan officially disliked Dawlish. He would die soon enough. Kingsley gave Dawlish a dirty look but didn't correct him."W-Well, I was walking into the building and a man had got up and pulled out his wand. I stopped and waited since I didn't want to get in his way. He suddenly said a couple of words and there was an explosion of fire. I ran toward the other door to try and get out but tripped and must have hit my head, Am I the only one who survived? By the way, what's a muggleborn?" Dan asked, faking being incredulous, while gathering more information. Kingsley sighed and rubbed his eyes."Damn, one spell. That's power. But a muggleborn is someone who has no magical parents." Dawlish merely snorted and stomped away. Kingsley sighed and left as well as Dan just started plotting his murder of Dawlish.

-Meanwhile-Kingsley-

Dawlish disapparated away as Kingsley floo'ed to Grimmauld Place. He went to the kitchen to find Dumbledore waiting for him."Any luck on figuring out what happened?"Dumbledore inquired. Kingsley explained what Danny had told him to Dumbledore as the old man sighed."One spell, are you certain?" Albus asked worriedly. "Positive" Kingsley replied. Dumbedore thanked Kingsley and quickly floo'ed to Hogwarts. He had to have a lemon drop to calm his nerves. He looked at Fawkes, before shaking his head when he realized that this would only escalate things with the order and the Death Eaters.

-Dawlish-

"Dawlish,Report" Voldemort yelled."There was one survivor from the attack sir. He said that there was a lone figure in the cauldron that attacked. The boy said that the figure uttered a single spell, and the whole bloody Cauldron burst into flames as he tried to run, but he must have tripped and been knocked out where we found him." Dawlish reported to The Dark Lord."Interesting, and the other thing?"

"You were right my lord, I performed the spell on the boy and the light that he emenated was a dark black and it was massive. He is strong and heavily steeped in darkness. He would make a fine Death Eater."Dawlish replied."Once he is recovered we ought to try to recruit him. I don't believe his story that he is just another muggleborn. He had a certain regal power about him, an aura of danger yet majesty"

"Bring me Lucius and Bellatrix" Voldemort ordered."Yes M'lord". A few minutes later Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange were kneeling before Voldemort. "Lucius, I require you to recruit a young boy from , by the name of Daniel Williams. He is immensely powerful and will make a great Death Eater. Bellatrix, you will instruct him in the dark arts, he will be a future member of the inner circle, perhaps even a possible spy in the order. Severus can no longer be trusted. He has been with holding information from me. I will feed him false information for now but soon he will have to be taken care of."

"Yes M'Lord" Bellatrix and Lucius replied. They walked out of the throne room, thankful for not getting crucio'ed by their lord, before apparating to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix left to go and retrieve a few vials of polyjuice from Lucius' stash, as the elder Malfoy grabbed a set of robes, and met up with his sister in law at the gates. He saw her polyuiced as a muggle he had raped the other day, and nodded. He reached into his coat and recieved his polyjuice, before guzzling it down. His features melted away, revealing the husband Bella had driven insane via the cruciatus curse while Lucius was raping the wife.

The duo apparated to , making their way to the front desk as Bellatrix discreetly imperio'ed the witch at the desk. "We are here to see Daniel Williams." Lucius said forcefully, as Bellatrix got the woman to nod. She handed the two Death Eaters beadges saying the room number, and who they were visiting, as Bella grinned. She quickly obliviated their existence from the lady, before they left to find the room before she saw them. They negan to look for the room, murdering the longbottoms along the way, before finally finding him in his room just laying there. They stepped inside, their footsteps muffled, and closed the door without a sound. Their polyjuice began to wear off, as Lucius and Bellatrix reverted to their natural forms. They were about to speak, when the boy said, "What do you two want?'

Lucius shivered for a minute, detecting the cold edge to his voice that was eerily reminiscient of his lord's voice when he was pissed. He saw Bellatrix grin, before he sighed, walking a bit closer to the boy. "I am here representing someone that would like to requisition your service." Lucius said, as the boy turned around. He had unruly black hair, icy blue eyes, and an odd ablastor white scar that ran across one of his eyes. He had a blank look on his face, but his eyes seemed to be trying their damn hardest to smite Lucius where he stood. Bellatrix looked at Lucius, before shrugging, and stepping forward. "Do you know who I am?" she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Someone who needs to mind their own business?" The boy said, before he disappeared. Lucius spun on his heel, rapidly searching the room, before determining that they were alone. "Return to out lord and report this failure. I shall see if has any paperwork, medical files, or really anything that can help us learn more about him." Lucius took another swig of the polyjuice potion as Bellatrix apparated away. He left the room in disguise, before making his way towards the archives. He made sure to imperio a young nurse, and have her follow him for a bit of 'entertainment'.

-TO DAN-

Dan grinned as he saw the two leave, before he sent 2 clones out to follow them. He had one trail Lucius, while the other grabbed onto a sliver of the woman's clothing as she left. The real Dan became visible as soon as the two adults left, returning to the book he had next to him that he had gotten from the ruins of Ghost Writer's library. The way he saw it, if this dark lord wanted him that bad, he could talk to Dan himself, not just send his minions. The ghost sighed, before leaving a duplicate there to take his place, before opening a portal, and heading to his castle. He went into the castle, replacing the book, before he went to where his armies trained. He saw a viewing window nearby, stolen recently from Clockwork, whose tower was now a battlement on Dan's castle. What he had found was that a ghost's lair, when you consumed their core, fused with your own. He had merged, so far, with clockwork, Pandora and her box, Kelly, Haru, Walker, Bullet, Ember's older sister Inferno, the crown of fire, Amorpho, Skulker, and had even gone into the past within another dimension and fused with a version of himself that had special powers (Danny from my story 'The Return' as of Chapter 4). There was a catch, however, to having that much power. he had to concede one thing to Pariah, and that was what he had said all those years ago.

_flashback_

Danny groaned as the mace hit him. "All that power, it's a burden, isn't it child?" Pariah said, before attacking Danny again.

_End Flashback_

He had remembered reading a series of books that involved something called horkuxes, kormuxes, horkluxes, whatever they were, when he was 13 before he recieved his powers. HE had tried something like that, but it was a power of the ring of rage that only allowed him to use one ghost's power. He couldn't summon Pariah Dark's skeletal army and then throw fire around like inferno. It was one or the other. Dan had a MASSIVE estate now, as he had absorbed the cores, and gained the lairs, of ten different ghosts. The magical cores he had absorbed also gave him ownership of numerous properties in the mortal world he was looking forward to exploiting.

He checked up on things at the castle, dragged Prince Aragon away, and confiscated his neclace, before absorbing it. He sent the ghost back, trusting Dora alot more with the amulet than Aragon. He returned to his clone in the wizarding hospital, before he settled down with his thoughts, planning the magical world's downfall.

END OF CHAPTER

Well, I feel Energized and my case of writers block has been imprisoned with my conscience in the corner.(Brings out cudgel just in case)well, read and review guys, I am actually writing the sequel now.

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWRITTEN AND EXTENDED


	2. STOP SOPA

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.


End file.
